1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation module and a projection device having the heat dissipation module, and relates particularly to a heat dissipation module having turbulent structures and a projection device having the heat dissipation module.
2. Description of Related Art
A projection device is a display device used for producing large sized images. The principle of image formation of the projection device is converting an illumination light beam generated by a light source into an image light beam by a light valve, and then projecting the image light beam onto a projection screen or a wall through a projection lens. Because components such as the light source and the light valve in an optical engine of the projection device generate heat when operations, a heat dissipating module is required to be disposed within the projection device to dissipate the heat of these heat generating components to prevent the device from overheating. The heat dissipating module may include a heat dissipation fin set connected to the heat generating component, in which the heat generated by the heat generating component is transmitted to the heat dissipation fin set, and by using natural convection or a forced convection provided by a fan, the heat is transferred from the heat dissipation fin set to the outside of the projection device.
Along with advances in projection technology, a requirement for a high brightness, low noise and small volume projection device increases. Generally speaking, the higher the brightness of the light source of the projection device is, the more heat the projection device generates. If the rotation speed of the fan is increased to correspondingly strengthen the heat dissipation airflow, noise would increase. Increasing the volume of the heat dissipation fin set to enhance the heat dissipation efficiency is a method for overcoming the above problem. However, this increases the weight and volume of the projection device and significantly lowers the convenience and safety of the installation and the use of the projection device.
Chinese patent number CN 202652813U discloses a heat dissipation device, the discrete protrusion portions of the heat dissipation fin are aligned to form a V shape to guide the airflow blown in by the fan to the heat pipe at the two sides of the protrusion portions. United States patent application publication number US20050190538A1 discloses a heat dissipation structure, the first disturbing portion and the second disturbing portion of the heat dissipating plate are aligned to form a V shape. WIPO patent application publication number WO01/79776A1 discloses a heat dissipation structure in which the periphery of the notch of the heat dissipation plate has a flange adapted to provide spacing between adjacent heat dissipation plates.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.